but i am a stardust (and you are a snowflake)
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Eropa menuju Amerika Latin; penerbangan malam itu sangat sunyi. Lampu-lampu tak banyak dinyalakan. {canon magicverse}


_(Eropa menuju Amerika Latin; penerbangan malam itu sangat sunyi. Lampu-lampu tak banyak dinyalakan.)_

.

.

.

 **but i am a stardust (and you are a snowflake)**

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun atas pembuatan karya; ditulis hanya untuk kesenangan.  
 **Pairing** : Romano/Liechtenstein. **Genre** : Romance/Frienship. **Rating** : K+. **Other note** : modern setting, canon magicverse.

* * *

Mereka membeli tiket secara terpisah. Wajar. Kepergian bersama itu bukanlah hal yang disengaja. Lovino yang berangkat karena bau-bau kepentingan politik internal sudah mulai membuat hidung mengerucut. Feliciano tak boleh pergi jauh-jauh dan lama-lama, atau resesi akan bangkit dari kubur dan Benua Biru ribut lagi.

Lovino menekan topi petnya dalam-dalam. Sudah menutupi diri habis-habisan, tetapi sehelai rambut yang keriting menggulung ke luar itu tak pernah mau tahu. Namun, terserahlah. Tak ada orang yang benar-benar perhatian pada satu helai saja di dunia yang sudah semakin serba skeptis ini. Buktinya, dua orang di sisi kirinya, tetap abai.

Erika masih seperti tertidur, tetapi tidak. Ia mencari tahu di luar. Sunyi dari awan. Gelap.

Dan Lovino, meski tahu tak bisa menemukan bintang di luar, ikut-ikutan melakukan hal yang sama. Debu-debu angkasa sama sekali tidak bisa ditemukan, maka ia pun mengacungkan tiga jari. Keping-keping mistletoe melayang-layang di luar, dan daunnya merambat hingga setengah jendela. Butuh waktu sepersekian detik untuk menghapus semuanya dan mencegah semua orang tahu.

Dan, bintang. Lovino ingin segera turun untuk melihat bagaimana kabar bintang hari ini. Atau debu-debu angkasanya. Dengar-dengar, di Chile ada tempat terbaik untuk mengamati bintang; dan, ya—Lovino ingin mencoba melangkah ke dalamnya. Observatorium Atacama, salah satu minat yang baru ia bangkitkan belakangan ini.

Mendongak untuk melihat bintang membangkitkan sisi manusianya. Kecil, kecil—manusia adalah kecil, dan setua apapun ia, ia tetap tahu bahwa dia dan manusia tak ada beda. Ia sama saja dengan debu bintang. Kecil, rapuh, tak tahu apa-apa, melayang sendirian, dan tentu saja, _sekali lagi_ , _ **sangat kecil**_.

Ia tercenung saat sekali lagi mistletoe tumbuh menjalar ke bagian bawah jendela di luar sana, dan ia menghentikan kekuatan jarinya. Satu lampu menyala di kursi penumpang depan Erika, penumpangnya berdiri dan meraih toilet dengan cukup terburu-buru—dan ia pura-pura tak tahu pada yang barusan terjadi dengan membuang muka dari jendela.

Tetapi serbuk putih kecil, mengkilat dan menyala-nyala gemerlap sederhana melayang di tempat mistletoe tadi menghilang.

Salju.

Dan Lovino menoleh pada Erika, di barisan yang sama, sudut kiri dekat jendela. Mata mereka bersirobok dan Erika tersenyum. Lovino terkekeh tanpa suara.

Dulu Erika pernah berkata, bahwa dia dan keping salju sama dalam beberapa hal, berbeda dalam beberapa aspek. Kecil, mungil, harus mencari sekutu agar bisa terlihat. Tetapi ia tak cantik, unik, berseni, seperti keping-keping salju yang tak pernah sama satu dan lainnya. Lovino ingin tergelak lagi, tertawa pada fakta bahwa bahkan sosok seperti mereka pun bisa jadi sering sekali merendahkan diri.

Namun ia bertanya pada dirinya yang selalu berada di sisi muram itu—apakah dia juga pernah mencoba melihat sisi positif dari dirinya?

Tidak, tidak, debu bintang tak seharusnya berbicara soal negatif dan positif tentang diri. Seharusnya ia melayang saja.

Debu-debu salju menempel di jendela. Lovino merambatkan turun mistletoe yang ia munculkan kembali. Mereka bergumul di jendela bagian luar seperti sekaranglah akhir tahun yang dinanti-nanti, sebuah musim libur yang penuh dengan salju dan dekorasi, mistletoe dan makanan-makanan lezat juga minuman hangat.

Keduanya tersenyum, di tempat duduk masing-masing. Erika menggerakkan jarinya seperti seorang pemain piano yang sangat halus meluncurkan melodi-melodi di balik kabut. Dan salju itu menari, seperti balerina yang malu-malu bertemu seorang penari _tap_ ; yang berpakaian hijau dan merah, yang selalu merekah di berbagai musim (misteltoe adalah _evergreen_ , bukankah begitu?), dan penerbangan itu pun jadi tak begitu sunyi untuk mereka.

Mungkin, ya, mungkin—dia memang debu bintang. Erika keping salju. Tetapi tak ada yang boleh berkata bahwa mereka bukan makhluk bebas yang tak boleh bermain sesuka hati.

Dan di luar sana, paling tidak, pasti menganggap mereka seni. Seperti debu bintang yang mana ia menjadi penggemarnya, dan keping-keping salju tanpa nama yang selalu dikagumi Erika meski tak sedang melihatnya.

Atau, ketika mereka tidak tahu apa yang ada di luar sana pun, mereka saling tahu satu sama lain;

—mereka mengekalkan rasa kagum, meski mereka sama-sama kecil dan—bisa jadi—seringkali tersingkir.

 **end.**

* * *

a/n: probably a prologue to a future universe? let's see.


End file.
